


All of It

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, Domme Donna Paulsen, F/M, Gags, M/M, One Night Only, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian ends up part of a bet between Donna and Harvey.</p><p>This was also written for my seasonofkink bingo card that I utterly failed to bingo on b/c life ate my face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of It

Brian stepped into the place and moved to settle at the bar. A sharp-dressed redhead was sitting a couple stools down. She was pretty damned sexy. Not his type - no women were his type - but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her beauty. He caught her smiling at him. He assumed it was at him. Then something in the way she shifted her legs made him look a little closer. Over his drink, he grinned at her.

"Do you wear that thing all the time or just on special occasions?" he asked without looking at her.

He could see her grinning again; shifting to point her knees at him. "This dress?" she asked, coy like she didn't know what he was talking about.

He tipped his head so he could see her. "Absolutely. Or, the amazingly well placed strap-on you think no one can see." Brian wasn't known for pulling punches. Ever.

She grinned wider. "Someone is very observant. Or terribly rude."

"Oh, I'm both. You're just taking it better than everybody else."

"Donna," she introduced herself, holding out a hand to him while she sipped her drink with the other.

"Brian," he returned. "So, who's the lucky..." he waved a finger, "whoever?"

That grin was back, only wicked now. "It could be you."

Brian shook his head. "Sorry, I like my dicks fully attached."

"Oh, me too. My boyfriend though, likes these." She pointed toward her lap. "And, I'll bet I could do you just as well as any guy, if not better."

That piqued his interest a little harder than usual. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Challenging you. With a side of flirting. I saw you checking me out even though you bat for the other team."

She was good at this. Not that it meant she was also good at fucking men, but she had said her boyfriend was fond of it. "Your boyfriend really lets you fuck him with that thing?"

Donna leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Honey, he begs me for it." Then she finished her drink.

Brian laughed. "Either he has no idea what a good fuck is, or you're as good as you say you are."

"Want to come find out?" she asked, tipping her head toward the bank of elevators. Her red hair bounced about her shoulders when she moved.

He could only recall one instance where he'd considered having a woman fuck him with a strap-on, but since she'd been a friend of Melanie's, he'd passed on the idea. This woman was a stranger - one of his kinks - and a confident one at that (another kink), and she had a boyfriend into semi-open relationships. Maybe he'd get to fuck him too. What could it hurt, right?

"And your boyfriend's okay with this? You fucking another guy with your silicone dick?" Brian asked her as he finished off his drink.

"It was his idea."

"This I've gotta hear."

"He bet me that I couldn't get another guy to let me fuck him in the ass with my strap-on. I told him not only would I get another guy to agree, that guy would be gay." She flashed the cockiest smile he'd ever seen on a woman at him.

Brian's eyebrows went up. "How much of the take do I get if I go along?"

Donna laughed. "All of it."

"Which is?" Never jump into a deal until you know all of the details.

"Fucking him," Donna answered nonchalantly.

"Well, you've got yourself a deal, Donna." He slid off the stool and put out a hand to help her down as well. The ride up to the room was brief. He was marvelling at the fact that she could keep that damned dick hidden beneath her pretty sheath dress when she walked. He was about to ask her how she managed it when the elevator pinged and let them off on her floor.

Donna opened the door and called out, "Pet, I've brought a guest!" She waved for Brian to enter the room and have a look around. "Get yourself a drink if you'd like. Or we can just get down to me fucking you if you'd rather not have the pretense."

Brian smiled at her. "A woman who knows what she wants. I like that." He began taking off his clothes. He didn't need a drink for courage, just a generous helping of lube and the knowledge that he would also get to fuck a hot guy afterwards. "So, where are we doing this?"

"In here," Donna directed and stepped into the large bedroom. On the bed was a naked man, propped up by pillows, tied to the headboard, his legs bound so his knees were bent, leaving a majority of the king-sized bed open for anyone else to take up the remaining space.

The sight was delicious. He almost got ahead of himself. "Pet?" he asked, looking at the man on the bed, currently also sporting a gag that looked a bit like a dog bone. "Do you take him for walkies and let him pee on the hydrants?" The man on the bed frowned. It was pretty damned menacing from a naked guy.

Donna chuckled. "No. But he is treated very well. And the nickname lets him stay in the proper headspace."

"I see..."

"Finish getting undressed, then get on the bed, please. If you're good, I might let you suck him off while I fuck you."

Under other circumstances, he might be annoyed at being interrupted, but between the sexy woman still hiding a strap-on beneath her dress and the hot naked guy on the bed, he really couldn't be all that upset about it. He stripped out of the remainder of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, cheekily wiggling his ass at her.

"Oh, you're going to be fun. Find the lube there on the nightstand and grease yourself up for me." Donna stripped out of her own clothes, finally exposing that strap-on she'd been hiding. It was pretty big from where he was kneeling on the bed shooting lube up his ass.

He ignored her comment and asked her, "Did you want me to prep your pet too?"

"Not yet. We'll get there. Right now, put your ass in the air so I can fuck you. He gets to watch for a bit first."

That was okay by him. He wanted to get a feel for her fucking him before he moved on to sucking her pet's cock. Delicious as it looked resting against his belly. "Be gentle with me. I've never been fucked by a lady before," he said.

"You're not getting fucked by one now. Isn't that right, pet?"

The man in question - her pet - only whimpered. Brian wasn't exactly sure why, but it didn't matter, because the tip of that huge dildo was poised at his asshole and ready to push into him. Donna instructed him to press himself back onto the toy; to go at his own pace. Perfect. He wiggled his ass, relaxing his hole so the dildo would slide in. It pushed past his sphincter and he only paused for a moment before he pressed his ass back to take it all the way in. It felt pretty damned amazing. It was a lot more pliable than it had looked. That was nice. Usually the damned things were so hard and immobile they felt like they would cause permanent damage if used incorrectly.

"How do you like to be fucked, Brian?" Donna purred across his back. 

"As hard and fast as you can do it," he told her. Shit, this was going to be fun.

By the way she started thrusting her hips forward, pushing that cock deep into his ass, she was up for it. It wasn't the same as being fucked by a human cock, but it wasn't a terrible alternative. And Donna was goddamned good at it. Either she practiced a lot fucking her pet, or she just had an amazing natural rhythm.

"Fuck-" he panted, pressing back to meet her thrusts against his ass. His own cock was starting to leak onto the bed. He turned to look at her pet, who was watching them closely. Maybe even with a touch of jealousy.

Then he heard over his shoulder, "Patience, pet. You'll get your turn." And he couldn't help but laugh. The next thing he heard was, "Are you going to come all over this bed, Brian?"

He grunted and managed a nod. "Fuck yes," he growled as his fingers curled around the covers. And he wanted to. Now. It felt really damned good. Even if it was a little weird feeling female breasts against his back when she leaned over to talk to him.

She whispered, "Not yet. Save it for him," and tipped her head toward her pet.

That's so damned hot he almost spilled on the bed anyway. Fuck.

His concentration was beginning to slip. He was used to being fucked well, but not by a strap-on, and definitely not by a woman. He felt his forehead rubbing against the comforter. At this rate, he'd end up with a fabric burn, but it would be worth it.

Then Donna angled herself just right and gave his prostate a healthy nudge. "Fuck -" he cried into the rumpled mess of blankets.

Donna's pet whimpered piteously and Brian lifted his head to look at the man. His cock was hard, painfully so by the looks of it. His muscles were taught, twitching with need. It was pretty damned sexy. And frustrating as hell.

Between the stroking of Donna's toy, the trembling naked man bound to the bed, and his own need for release, he was sure he was going to lose every ounce of control he had. Behind him, he heard Donna say something. "What?" he croaked.

"Should I let you come now, or make you wait so you can give it all to my impatiently waiting pet?"

Brian gasped several breaths of air. "If you're concerned, my refractory time is pretty fast."

He could almost feel her grinning. "I'm not remotely worried about that. I'm just not sure how long it's going to take me to come from fucking you. I mean, this is new and different. Maybe I want to savor this."

Her pet whined again. Clearly he wanted her to hurry up. If he was honest, so did Brian. Sure, a long fuck was great, but he really wanted to know what fucking her pet would be like - fucking hot men was one of his favorite pastimes. And he liked winning bets.

Maybe Donna knew too. He felt her body shudder. Not quite an orgasm shudder, but an indication she was close.

"Come on, Donna," Brian coaxed, pressing himself back harder on her toy. The only problem with that maneuver was, there was no way he'd be able to hold back. Not with her also fucking him as he pushed back.

He tried though. It didn't work, but he tried. A moment later, his body shook and half-froze as he spilled himself on the bed with a sharp groan. He felt a hand snap down against his thigh. If he'd had enough air, he would have snarled at Donna for that. Instead, he glared hard at her over his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to wait?" she asked. "I didn't come yet."

"Get your pet to fuck you," he panted. He shook his head. "And tell me if he can take that kind of pounding to his prostate..."

"He can," she answered with a smile before he could finish.

"Well, fuck me," he said.

Her pet gave him a look that said Donna already had. Good point.

Donna sighed as though very put out as she sat back on her heels, the silicone cock resting between her legs. "You're just lucky that he'll be able to fuck me once you're done with him."

"You could have him fuck you _while_ I fuck him," Brian suggested.

"But then I don't get to watch. I like to watch. And that was the whole idea."

Brian nodded understanding. "Do I get to take off the gag?"

Donna shook her head in reply. "I'm sorry, it's part of the game. But we can untie him."

"No," Brian said, wicked grin slipping across his mouth. "I want him right where he is."

That seemed to be fine with Donna, but her pet did look a little concerned. Brian, having caught his breath, skimmed fingers over pet's skin. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"No you won't," Donna confirmed and settled in to watch the show.

Brian collected lube and condoms and a towel. He was no stranger to doing prep work for sex. Most times he skipped it, but this was different. This was a touch of BDSM. And, this wasn't his one-night-stand fuck back at his loft. This was someone else's toy - playmate - and he could respect their arrangement. Besides, if you want to potentially play with someone's toys again, you don't break them the first time.

He rolled on the condom when he was done teasing Donna's pet with his fingers. He inched forward, adjusted pet's legs, and pressed his cock to the well-prepared hole. Though he'd done that prep work, pet was still quite tight as he pushed in, and his eyes dropped closed with the sensation.

When he opened his eyes, he saw pet had thrown his own head back. The muscles in his neck were taught and strained with pleasure. Brian leaned forward to drag his tongue along the length of pet's neck. That made the man beneath him shiver.

It was a different sensation fucking a guy who was tied to a bed. He couldn't do much pushing back, but there was enough motion from him to know he was into it. Brian could tell Donna's pet wanted to grip his shoulders and curl his legs around his hips to feel him fucking him harder. It was pretty thrilling.

"Do you like it?" Brian whispered in the man's ear. "Do you like the feel of my cock in your ass? The feel of my hips against your ass?" Brian smiled as he heard Donna's pet gasp at the words, his head nodding in response. "Good. This could take a little while after your lovely Mistress fucked me so well."

He wasn't wrong. He fucked Donna's pet for a long time before he came. To his surprise, Donna's pet, true to what she'd said before, hadn't come, despite the pounding to his prostate. Brian shook his head and leaned it to kiss him around the gag.

"I don't know how you do it, but that's some fucking serious restraint," he said and settled back on his hip, lounging comfortably on the bed. "So, Donna, is that it, or do I get to watch him get you off?"

"That wasn't part of the deal. But, I won't rush you out if you'd like to catch your breath a little and get a shower before you go," she replied with a wicked smile.

Brian chuckled. "You really like torturing him, don't you?"

"He really likes for me to do it."

Brian waved a finger at her. "But you enjoy it too, or you wouldn't keep doing it."

Donna smiled. "There are benefits, yes." She reached to brush her fingers over her pet's hair.

"I will tell you one thing," Brian said as he slid from the bed and grabbed up his jeans, "you were right."

"I know," Donna agreed with a grin. "About what?"

"You fuck better than most guys."


End file.
